A Five Year Present
by inScense684
Summary: What would happen if you deeply, truly love somebody? But you know that if you told them, they wouldn't look at you the same. Or would they? A gift given 5 years ago, before leaving and not remembering each other today, but living on in their memories. The gift would be the key to unlock the door. LONG VERSION, WILL WRITE ONE SHOT VERSION AS SOON AS I CAN


(Long story edition)

"Happy Birthday Sora!" Riku and Kari yelled as Sora got home from Traverse town. He was meeting with Leon, Donald, Goofy, King Micky, and a lot of people from other worlds at a party.

"Hey! Thanks for remembering Guys!" Sora said with a big old smile, seeing all his other friends from other worlds there too. All of a sudden everybody saw a hand appear on Sora's shoulder.

"Um... Sora? Who is that behind you?"

"Oh yea... It's Roxas! You remember!" He said laughing moving out of the way to let them see Roxas wearing a little party hat. "Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday Roxas!" Sora said giving him a hug.

"Um... Thanks." Roxas said. The party went on and everybody was having a good time. You see it was Sora's and Roxas's 19th birthday. Roxas sat down next to Sora and asked "So... did you know that Riku was gay? He just told me."

"No! I didn't!" Sora said shocked.

"Why are you so shocked? Wait... Are you gay?"

"No!"

"Wait! You're homophobic!? Ha ha!" Roxas said bursting out into laughter. Well the party soon ended as everybody left, except for Sora, but that's because it was his house, and Roxas. During the party somebody spiked people's drinks and people were falling on their face and ass as they stumbled to home, Roxas was by far the drunkest. Sora had to drag Roxas up the stairs and into his room. He had to pick him up bridal fashion and said "You're sorry ass is lucky that I'm here to take care of you." As he laid Roxas down into his bed, and was about to leave when Roxas grabbed his hand.

"Wait, don't go!" Roxas said.

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid of the dark!" Sora knew that that was just the alcohol talking.

"Fine. There's no point in arguing with you when your drunk." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Not there!" Roxas said yanking on Sora's arm and pulling Sora right next to him. Sora was shocked at this action and noticed that when he was about to hit Roxas, that he was already asleep.

Sora managed to get away and went downstairs and saw his parents waiting there in the living room.

"Mom! Dad! Why aren't you asleep already!?"

"We have great news sweet! We got you a present!" They said handing him a ticket. "Its a ticket to Ireland! We know how badly you've wanted to go! So pack up your stuff! You're getting to go tomorrow morning! Aren't you happy?"

"Yea! I am! Thanks! I'll go get my stuff together!" He said running up to his room and slamming the door shut. He was getting his bags ready, when he had everything packed. He went to sleep thinking that tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life, finally his dream was coming true!

The next day, Roxas woke up with little to no hang over or memory of last night. But he did remember Sora's birthday, and he suddenly remembered "Oh my gosh! I forgot to give Sora his present!" He ran downstairs to see Sora walking out the door, "Sora?" Roxas asked confused.

Sora turned around with a smile and said "Oh, Hi Roxas! I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, I have a present for you!" Roxas said, handing a little box to Sora.

"Thanks. Guess what? I get to go to Ireland! For as long as I want!" Sora's words were like knifes stabbing Roxas in the heart. But he put on a fake smile, fighting away tears and said "That's great!"

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Sora said giving Roxas a hug.

Roxas could feel Sora breathing deeply, and his heart faintly beating. He struggled to fight back tears, but when Sora was saying bye, he lost it. He returned the friendly hug and he started to sniffle, and was silently crying on Sora's chest, thinking that Sora didn't notice. Roxas didn't want to stop Sora, but he also didn't want him to leave.

Sora felt Roxas crying on his chest, and didn't want to leave, but he had too, and he knew that Roxas would never understand why. He pulled away, and said "Bye, Roxas." But his smile was now gone, but replaced with a faint frown. Sora turned away and got into the car. He watched out of the window as they wee driving away, seeing Roxas waving.

When Roxas felt like Sora couldn't see him anymore, he fell to the ground (or beach) and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Just...promise me something... That you'll never...forget...about me..." Roxas said.


End file.
